Nephilim
Nephilim '''a.k.a. '''The Fallen Ones '''or Dark Angels', are the children of human women and the angels, who initially appear to be perfectly normal humans. They rarely contract any childhood diseases, however, and sometime between the ages of twelve and eighteen they experiencing amazing abilities. By the time they reaches adulthood, their watcher seeks to prepare them and to become warriors to fight against supernatural dark forces. Powers '''Angel Physiology:' Although outwardly they appear to be ordinary humans, the nephilim bestowed with celestial powers that they inherent from the father angel. Their strength and other physical attributes become superhuman, and they recover from injuries at an amazing rate. They appear physically more beautiful than humans. Their blood is sacred, and is delectable and intoxicating to vampires, or other blood thirsty creatures. *'Enhanced Intuition:' Nephilim have a direct perception of truth, fact, awareness, reason, planning, strategy, memory, recollection, knowledge, understanding, accuracy, wisdom and problem solving. They can even acheive natural proficiencies with all kinds of weaponry and combatant styles without the need of special or long-term education. *'Precognition:' Nephilim have the supernatural ability to receive prophetic visions or revelations of which warns them about important events to come through their dreams. *'Immunity to the Supernatural: '''Magic, psychic powers, and even Primal Powers cannot affect the Nephilim; such attacks simply fail; not even illusions, mind control, and the energy-draining abilities of supernatural beings work against the Nephilim. *'Pyrokinesis:' Nephilim possess the ability to create, manipulate and generate fire with their mind and emit light and pure energy from their body. As a celestial power, this ability causes their skin to glow with or without heat and radiate light from their body. Their also able to generate intense heat, they can burn, scald, singe, scorch, vaporize, evaporate, disintegrate, and incinerate any being or object by touch. *'Longevity:' Nephilim are extremely long lived and age at a pace much slower than that of a human being. *'Superhuman Strength:' Nephilim's muscular structure is exceptionally dense and powerful. They are capable of lifting as much as three times their body weight, jumping incredible distances and heights and overpowering virtually any human individual they engage in combat. This improved strength not only makes nephilim extremely formidable in hand-to-hand combat, but also allows them to punch and kick through doors, walls, plywood and thin metal, snap a human's spinal column with merely thumb and forefinger, knock an ordinary person unconscious with one solid blow to the head and lift and carry large and heavy objects, weapons, and combat gear with relative ease. *'Superhuman Speed:' Nephilim can run and move and at speeds that are far beyond the physical limits of even the finest human athlete. This allows them to easily outrun any human, and are capable of blurring, which makes it nearly impossible for a human to perceive their movements when they are sprinting or moving at full speed. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' The reflexes of nephilim are similarly enhanced and are far greater than normal. In combination with their speed, their reflexes allow them to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire. However they have only been shown to be capable of dodging semi-automatic fire and quick bursts and when surrounded by multiple assailants armed with assault rifles or machine guns they most often are forced to either take cover or take out their attackers as quickly as possible. *'Superhuman Dexterity: Nephilim's nimbleness is drastically improved, includes the inability to be clumsy or fumble. They can keep perfect balance, or juggle effortlessly. Can't ever trip or wobble. They can even move their finger or toes effortlessly, tenden strain is no longer a problem. Can only fall over when physically uprooted or pushed, though most times they can land on their feet. They can stand up right on even the most unstable of surfaces, such as a moving vehicle, a collapsing building, or an earth quake. They also are able to regain balance or bounce back to their feet quickly. Allows them to preform feats, such as shooting a gun, throwing a knife, or fighting hand to hand combat, at impossible angles and positions. *'''Superhuman Stamina: Nephilim's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows them to exert themselves for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair them. At their peak, a healthy, uninjured nephilim can exert themselves for several hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in their blood begins to weaken their muscles. *'Superhuman Agility:' Nephilim's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are equal to, or in most cases beyond, the natural physical limits of even a Olympic athlete. Nephilim also easily perform any complicated sequence of gymnastics stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs at speeds and angles that would be highly difficult or impossible for a ordinary human. *'Superhuman Durability:' Nephilim's body is physically tougher and more resistant to injury than the body of a normal human. Although they can still be damaged and killed by knives, stabbing weapons, bullets, shrapnel, and kinetic impact, their bodies hold together much better than normal. They can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a opponent of similar or greater physical strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. *'Healing Factor:' Nephilim are enable repair damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. The speed of regeneration is usually dependant on how severe their injury is. Standard cuts and wounds tend to heal very fast, while larger wounds can take longer. The metabolism and immune system of the nephilim are greatly enhanced. They are immune to most diseases, poisons and drugs, except in very large doses, and their accelerated metabolism allows them to stay in near perfect shape with only light exercise. This also makes it extremely difficult for them to become intoxicated from alcohol. Nephilim are also immune to most standard diseases and it is nearly impossible for them to catch a cold or common flu. 'Weakness' Half Angel: 'Nephilim are still half human and still experience human weaknesses. They're stronger than any other being, expect the angels can easily overpower them with their might. '''Demonic Possession: '''The nephilim's human half can be overshadow by demons. Unless their angel half is strong enough, they might be able to destroy the demon from the inside of their body. 'Known Nephilim Goliath [[Aaron Corbett|'Aaron Corbett']] Nick Lares Jake Greyman Danyael Rosales Vincent James Category:Supernatural Category:Angels Category:Offsprings Category:Hybrids Category:Fallen Angels